


Toast

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Gap Filler, M/M, No Slash, Points of View, Romance, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Eventually, Ethan drops the bombshell: "I've been thinking about signing the deal"; set during 305.





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Written for the "on_impulse" challenge #1. Word list: rapture, champagne, herb, spin, flustered.

* * *

The first thing you notice when you get back to Ethan's apartment after a long day away from it are the candles, some cloying herbal scent that kind of upsets your allergies. They're the only source of light in the room, and since Ethan's possessions and decorating sensibilities (and funds) are sparse, the dimness actually makes the cramped living space look more attractive -- even, as Ethan is probably going for, romantic.

You see him next, standing in the middle of the room, cradling a bottle of champagne -- too expensive for Ethan normally, and not something that would dip into Brian's seemingly unlimited funds at all. You're not sure why, but the setting feels ominous, somehow. "What's all this?" you ask, flustered.

Eventually, Ethan drops the bombshell: "I've been thinking about signing the deal," he says. You can't say you're entirely surprised - or even not relieved, because you definitely didn't want Ethan to give up a potential career break for your sorry ass - but you can't help but be disappointed; that you just don't seem to be destined for a fairy-tale romance with anyone; that, despite Ethan's trying to put his "we'll make it a romantic adventure!" spin on it, you can't seem to bring yourself to match the excitement in his eyes.

But he makes a good case for an exciting new life together (even if it has to be mostly in secret), his face glowing with anticipatory rapture, and you toast his opportunity, your glasses clinking together and echoing slightly. You force yourself to smile and kiss him in a congratulatory way, the short hairs on his chin tickling your lower lip.

You're happy for him, you tell yourself, and hope that can eventually translate into being happy for you, too.


End file.
